goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Password
The Password function in the Golden Sun games is a way to transfer data from the first game to the second game. The password is obtained from the first game's Send menu, which is made accessible by holding left on the D-pad and the R shoulder button simultaneously while pressing Start on the game's main menu. A Clear Data file must be present on the game's Continue menu in order for the Send option to appear. The Send menu provides two transfer methods: *'Password' - allows viewing of a chosen Clear Data file's data in password form. Please note that the password is read line by line, although there is a small clip in the middle. *'Cable' - allows direct data transfer from a chosen Clear Data file to The Lost Age via Game Link Cable. Password Grades There are three grades of passwords: bronze, silver, and gold. Bronze The Bronze password transfers the characters' names, levels, Djinn collection, and the status of certain events so as to add and influence events in The Lost Age, such as Feizhi giving Felix the Golden Ring if Isaac rescued Hsu in the previous game. Silver The Silver password transfers all of the above plus the exact stats of the original characters, so that stat boosts from items like Power Bread are not lost. Useful if the player would like to get a head start on maxing out all stats/levels for Isaac's party, particularly if the transferred stats have been amassed through level-grinding in the first game. Gold The Gold password transfers all of the above plus the total amount of coins Isaac's party has amassed at the end of Golden Sun and every item in the four characters' inventories. The Gold password is obscenely long, weighing in at 260 characters. Although this will be a pain to write down and fill in correctly, it does pay off enormously as you can transfer some items that you can't get in TLA, a notable example is the cleric's ring. Password Tips *The capital "I" ("eye"), the small "l" ("el"), the number "1", the capital and lowercase "O" and "o" respectively, and the number zero "0" are NOT used. If you're trying to find one of those three characters, you copied something down wrong. Cable The Game Link Cable transfers all of the above plus Pause menu settings. In addition, while the Gold password transfers equipment unequipped and Djinn shuffled, the Cable transfers equipment and Djinn organized amongst the characters exactly as they were at the end of Golden Sun. However, an advantage to the Gold password is that it unequips cursed items for free. Exclusive Items It is possible to transfer all Golden Sun-exclusive items that the player is allowed to retain until the end of that game to The Lost Age. Note that there is no additional reward for amassing a complete inventory in either game, excluding a secret dungeon and summon for collecting all Djinn from both games. External links *Downloadable Golden Sun: The Lost Age password generator *On-wiki password resource (user-supplied) Category:Golden Sun Category:Golden Sun: The Lost Age Category:Gameplay